Heart Beat
''Heart Beat ''is a pop song sung by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon in the episode of Diners & Daters. Austin sings this song to his crush, Cassidy, to show his feelings towards her. He performs it at the Melody Diner. Ally helps him write this song to get Cassidy to go out with him. In real life, the song was written by Ben Charles, Zach Porter, and Mike Daly. This song is the 8th track on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. Lyrics I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like, I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Eh-eh-eh eh-eh I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Eh-eh-eh eh-eh Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name out loud Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothing like them other ones Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none 'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun I'll make you forget (forget) What you came here for (here for) For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart 'Cause it needs more I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Eh-eh-eh eh-eh I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Eh-eh-eh eh-eh Would you want, want want it if I opened your gate at night Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right Your heart at the speed of light (My heart at the speed of light) Jugglin’ the consequences, losing your blue sway Might as well go there, ‘cause we’re already halfway We’re only young once so grow up with me babe We’re already halfway, already halfway I'll make you forget (forget) What you came here for (here for) For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart 'Cause it needs more I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Eh-eh eh-eh-eh I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Eh-eh-eh eh-eh No I won't leave this room without you You know your feeling like your supposed to I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go So Imma take you to the top And bring you down slow oh I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Eh-eh-eh eh-eh I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Hey-ay Let me hear you like Hey-ay-ay ay-ay Can you do it like Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay Let me hear you like Hey-ay-ay ay-ay Can you do it like Hey-ay ay-ay Video Category:Lyrics Category:Austin & Ally Category:Songs Category:Ross Lynch Category:Austin & Ally Songs Category:Music Category:Ross Lynch Media